


Nightmare(?)

by giokhalke



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giokhalke/pseuds/giokhalke
Summary: Jisung thought Seungmin was having a nightmare.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Nightmare(?)

Jisung closes the door quietly, effectively cutting off the only source of light to the room. Blindly, he navigates through their beds and belongings, careful not to knock anything down because it will defeat the purpose of him not turning on the lights.

His eyes which quickly adjust to the dark room, catches the opened curtain of the lower bunk bed. His mind supplies him with the information that he heard this morning. Hyunjin returns home for the weekend since they have the day off tomorrow.

He then turns to catch the sight of a steadily rising and falling lump on the single bed. As usual, he never leaves an opening. “No fun,” Jisung grumbles, but he still leans down and brushes his lips against the comforter.

“Nite, Seungmin,” He whispers and then moves to the ladder to get into his bed.

He usually spends some time lying down before he can actually fall asleep. He uses that time to browse through asmr videos, waiting for the time sleep will finally take him. During this time too, he sometimes will lie on his side to watch the steady rhythm of Seungmin’s breathing.

Watching Seungmin sleep has been a very therapeutic activity whenever he feels drained from the day’s work. It heals him better than any cheesecake or Americano.

Today, too, Jisung lies on his side, watching the younger boy sleep. He didn’t hear it when he just got in the room, but now he hears the soft snore from below the comforter.

Jisung smiles. He must be so tired today. Seungmin always snores when he’s exhausted. Jisung spends a few minutes listening to the rhythmic snoring. Lightly chuckling because he suddenly thinks of a song as he listens.

Until suddenly, Seungmin’s breath hitches and the snores stop. Jisung keeps his eyes on him as the body below stirs.

“Seungmin~” He playfully calls out, thinking that he is awake. But, instead of an answer, Jisung only watches as Seungmin squirms in his bed. He then hears his breath quickening as low groans fill the room.

“Seungmin?” Jisung calls out again, this time worry fills his voice as he sits up on his bed. Seungmin still doesn’t respond and his squirms grow even frantic, causing his comforter to slide down his body and reveal his face.

It is dark, but Jisung still can make out the frown on Seungmin’s face. Frowning, Jisung throws away his blanket and gets off his bed. He hits the light’s switch as he approaches the sleeping raven, now noticing the beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Seungmin, hey,” Jisung taps Seungmin’s cheek. His cheek is warm and Jisung notices the rosy color spreading under his fingers.

Jisung gently shakes Seungmin’s shoulder when Seungmin doesn’t wake up even after he does so. “Hey, Seungmin, wake up. You’re dreaming,” Jisung caresses the warm cheek again, this time resting his palm on the sculpted jaw of the younger boy while shaking his shoulder.

“Nngh, Jisung…” Jisung jumps slightly when he feels Seungmin’s fingers around his wrist. He thought Seungmin was finally up, but his eyes are still tightly closed.

“Hey, baby. Yes, it’s me. Wake up, you’re scaring me,” Jisung shakes his shoulders harder and this time, Seungmin’s eyes fly open as he breathes heavily.

It takes him a few seconds to focus on Jisung’s face before, with a shriek, he pushes Jisung away with enough force to tumble him down to the floor.

“What the fuck?” Jisung yelps as his ass hits the hard tiles.

“Y-you, what are you doing?” Seungmin stammers as he pulls up his comforter to his chest.

“What am I doing? Waking you up, dumbass. You had a nightmare,” Jisung growls, brushing imaginary dust off his sweatpants as he stands up.

“N-nightmare?”

“You squirmed and groaned. I called you a few times, but you didn’t respond,” Jisung sits down on the edge of the bed. Seungmin visibly flinches. “You okay? What did you dream about?”

“Huh? Umm…” Seungmin fidgets under his comforter, pulling the fabric closer to his chest.

“You’re flushing. Do you have a fever?” Jisung was about to touch Seungmin’s forehead when the younger boy slapped his hand away.

“No. I’m fine.”

Jisung squints his eyes. “Far from the definition of fine. What is it?”

Seungmin’s eyes flicker around frantically, obviously searching for an escape.

“Uhoh, you’re not running away anywhere,” Jisung jumps on the bed, intending to trap Seungmin on his bed, but he is caught off guard when Seungmin yelps, catching his waist making him lose his balance and falls face first on Seungmin’s chest.

“You! What’s your problem?” Jisung yells in annoyance as he grabs Seungmin’s collar and settles on the raven’s lap. Seungmin groans, and Jisung is suddenly all too aware of the hardness pressing against his bottom.

“It’s not a nightmare, dumbass.” Seungmin returns the insult as Jisung freezes on top of him.

“B-but, you called my name…” It’s his turn to lose the ability to speak. He suddenly feels warmth seeps through his clothes where Seungmin touches him.

“Well duh it’s gonna be weird if I called somebody else’s name, isn’t it?” Seungmin rolls his eyes, but Jisung notices how red the tip of his ears are.

“So, you have a wet dream about me?” Jisung asks.

“Not wet. If you haven’t noticed it’s still there,” Seungmin replies, and as he said that, he shifted under him so Jisung distinctly feels the hardness sliding between his legs.

“My god, Kim Seungmin.” Jisung whimpers, clutching Seungmin’s sweater as his lower stomach heats up.

“If only you leave me be,” Seungmin trails his lips down Jisung’s jaw.

“Like fuck I’d leave you be,” Jisung growls and captures Seungmin’s lips in a searing kiss. Seungmin tastes like peppermint toothpaste. Jisung moans into the kiss and willingly opens his mouth when Seungmin prods his tongue on his closed lips.

He can feel Seungmin shifts below him as he tries to peel the comforter from between them. Jisung helps by lifting his hips a bit and immediately drops back down as soon as they lose the comforter.

He swallows Seungmin’s groans when he rolls his hips down the hardness snuggled between his legs. 

“Jisung…” Seungmin mumbles against his lips. His hands creeping under his sweater, warm and electrical. Jisung nibbles on the plump bottom lip as he reaches down and grabs the prodding hardness.

Seungmin moans deep in his throat, closing his eyes as Jisung gives a gentle pressure on his erection. Jisung watches Seungmin’s normally composed expression morphed into a disheveled yet erotic expression as his lips fall open and warm rosy colors tints his cheekbones.

“Always so sexy,” Jisung gives one last nibble to Seungmin’s lip before pulling away to concentrate on taking off Seungmin’s pants.

Seungmin lifts his hips and Jisung succeeds in one try to take off the sweatpants and his underwear.

Jisung leans his forehead on Seungmin’s shoulder as he stares at the twitching cock between them. Licking his lips, Jisung gently strokes the hard staff, “I’m serious, what did you actually dream about?” To make Seungmin this hard, it must be one hell of a dream.

Seungmin is clutching his waist, his fingers run a circle on his sides, once in a while, it dips under the band of his sweatpants causing his breath to hitch. “Not telling you.”

Jisung looks up to find him breathless yet a smirk is obviously plastered on the handsome boy’s face. Jisung makes a face he usually does when Seungmin makes fun of him. His hands grip the staff even harder and Seungmin is reduced to a mess of groans for a few seconds before he regains his composure and holds Jisung’s wrists to stop his forceful movement.

“You’re going to make me come,” He says as he kisses the corner of Jisung’s lips.

“Already?” Jisung asks in disbelief as it usually takes more than a hand job to make Seungmin come.

“Well, the dream is incredibly hot. If you didn’t wake me up, I probably wet my pants,”

Jisung groans, hating the teasing smirk on Seungmin’s face. “If you keep rubbing it on my face like that, you know you should share the details,”

Seungmin tugs on the waistband of his sweatpants, gently taking off the only fabric that separates them. Jisung moans as Seungmin kneads his bottom after aligning their cocks together. He guides Jisung to grab both of their hard staffs and strokes them.

They both moan at the friction. Jisung bites his lip, as he feels pleasure running through his spine. Seungmin’s cock is hot and slippery against his. His hands return their holds on his buttocks, firmly massaging the flesh.

“Hmm. Let’s say…” Seungmin licks his lips, his breath is unsteady and he can feel his cock twitching in his hands. Jisung jumps as Seungmin’s fingers slip between the cracks of his bottom and finds the puckered entrance.

Jisung feels his legs shake under him. His heart thumps crazily in his chest. Seungmin gently prods the entrance, whispering against his lips, “...it may include you on top of me, taking it all down here,”

Jisung’s moan is deep and low following Seungmin’s words. His hands are working frantically as the images of what might happen in Seungmin’s dream fill his heated mind.

“That feels so good, Jisung,” Seungmin moans in his ear. Jisung holds down a shiver. “The way you feel around me. Hot and tight.”

“Seungmin…” Jisung moans. Too loud, but Jisung no longer cares.

“Idiot,” Seungmin chides, but he smirks proudly at what he has done. Claiming his lips so that Jisung doesn’t let out another unneeded loud moan, Seungmin takes over the work from Jisung.

Now that his hands are free, Jisung buries his fingers on Seungmin’s hair, kissing him feverishly and urgently. The knot in his stomach is unraveling as Seungmin’s hands work their magic on him.

When Seungmin presses a wet finger into him, that’s when Jisung loses his control and comes between their stomachs. Groaning and moaning Seungmin’s name into his mouth, he grounds his hips down to feel the digit deeper in him. Seungmin then follows suit, growling against his lips, cock spurting white ribbons that dirty their sweater. Jisung pants, fingers still buried between Seungmin’s hair.

“You’re gonna make me bald,” Seungmin says breathlessly. “That hurt,”

Jisung caress the hair, which he probably pulled when he comes, apologetically, “Sorry, I need to grip on something,”

“I forgot that’s why we don’t do it sitting up,” Seungmin peppers kisses on Jisung’s face, “You either scratches my back or pulls out my hair,”

“I said I was sorry,” Jisung kisses him on the lips, gently biting the already abused skin.

“Apology not accepted.” Seungmin says playfully and Jisung can’t help but pull his hair some more. Seungmin chuckles, “Come on, we need to change.”

“Ugh, I’m tired. Let’s just sleep naked,” Jisung groans, slumping into Seungmin’s chest. “I want cuddles,”

“What time is it?” Seungmin asks, ignoring Jisung’s suggestion to sleep naked as he shifts Jisung down and gets off the bed. 

“Dunno. Five maybe? It was three when I got back,” Jisung answers. He gets drowsy as soon as his head touches the pillow. He registers Seungmin shuffles around in their room, presumably changing his cum stained clothes.

“You didn’t sleep yet?”

“Hmm...no…” Jisung mumbles. His eyelids are so heavy now. It’s almost impossible to keep it open, so Jisung closes his eyes.

“Hey, change your clothes,” He feels Seungmin shake his shoulder gently. But, Jisung doesn’t have the energy to answer, much less to change his clothes.

He hears a sigh and he feels warm fingers undress him and puts on another set of what feels like sweaters and a pair of sweatpants. Then, he feels the bed dip, a warm body slips itself under him and he is pulled into a very warm embrace. 

“Nite, Jisung,” Seungmin presses a kiss on his forehead after covering both of their bodies with the comforter, arms securely holding Jisung’s lean body in place. Jisung releases a content sigh.

Well, at least he gets his cuddles, he thinks as he smiles into his sleep.


End file.
